earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: A Goodnight Kiss or Two
Characters * Fox * Lizzie Dahl * Black Bat * Oracle Location * Dahl Residence, Diamond District, Gotham City, NJ * May 30th 2016, 1031 EST VOX Archive * Fox: ...and so then the Mandalorian killed the last of the wayward knights and restored order to the Galaxy. The end. * Lizzie Dahl: Aw, I was hopin' the rogue knights would get away this time. * Fox: What? * Lizzie Dahl: Just kiddin'! I got ya! Ya dinnae I was kiddin'. I so got ya! giggles * Fox: Ah-ha, you cheeky monkey! You better be careful. You know why? * Lizzie Dahl: No. Why? * Fox: Because the Tickle Monster eats cheeky monkeys! Argh! giggles, roar, giggles, laughter, giggle, snort * Black Bat: Heartwarming. * Fox: Ah, Cass. We didn't hear you... which is saying something of your ninja training, considering my rather sharp ears. * Black Bat: You would have heard me if you two were not laughing it up in here. Quite the ruckus. I'm pretty sure Grundy could've snuck up this fire escape just now. * Fox: Touché. Well, at least Lizzie and I would have died happy and with smiles on our faces. Right? * Lizzie Dahl: Right-o! * Black Bat: I don't think you've met Grundy then... * Fox: You feel that, Lizzie? There's something in here that's just... sucking the life out of this room. Killing the joy. * Lizzie Dahl: gasp A killjoy! Oh no! * Black Bat: Excuse me? * Fox: Luckily for us... The natural enemy of the killjoy happens to be in this very room. * Lizzie Dahl: The Tickle Monster? * Fox: The Tickle Monster! And the only thing the Tickle Monster loves more than cheeky monkeys is... killjoys! * Black Bat: Touch me and I sw- laughter, giggles, suppressed laughter, giggles, roar, gags, gasping, hand slapping carpet Do you yield? * Fox: I yield! I yield! heavy breathing This, uh, Tickle Monster is going to stick with a diet of cheeky monkeys for the time being. Say, Lizzie, you know what time it is? * Lizzie Dahl: Bedtime? * Fox: Bedtime! Goodnight. lamp chain clinking, footsteps, kiss on forehead, footsteps, window sill closing, footsteps on fire escape So, back there... Sorry about that. * Black Bat: No need to apologize. I'm the one who is sorry. I'm just not used to... that. Whatever you call that. I'm sorry if I scared Lizzie and I'm sorry if I hurt you. * Fox: Lizzie's not scared. She's a brave girl and knows you'd never hurt her or me... and don't worry about me. A Tickle Monster needs to learn some killjoys aren't to be messed with. * Black Bat: Lizzie's a sweet kid. Who knows? Maybe you'll fare better next time, Tickle Monster. on cheek, soft giggle Oh! Don't forget to sync comms with Oracle before we go. * Fox: Oh, yeah... Good show. Uh, thanks for the reminder, Cass! gear shuffling Oracle, this is Fox... Testing Comms. Do you read? * Command Acknowledged. Asset: FOX switched to private channel. * Oracle: Yes... on a private line, Fox. Your comms have been open for the last hour. I heard everything. Want some advice? Be good to Cass... or else. * Fox: Right-o, uh, O... I promise. laughter, gulp Hey, Black Bat! Hold that grapnel line, don't be swinging off without me now! footsteps Trivia and Notes * The Mandalorian in Jack's story is a reference to Star Wars. * This VOX was written prior to Roy's mandate that no original characters could be romantically involved with DC Canon characters. Links and References * VOX Box: A Goodnight Kiss or Two Category:VOX Box Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Dahl Residence/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances